


Prevolution P1

by aSoulsRain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSoulsRain/pseuds/aSoulsRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus always knew there were automatons before his kind, but now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prevolution P1

The pod crashed in the Marianna Trench. It took 6 weeks to bring it to the surface. Optimus stood on the deck as it was brought up, still as he recognized the old scripts covering it. He carried it to the cargo bay himself, feeling faint traces of energon inside, pulsing. 

They made it back to base, Optimus hauling the pod himself, flanked by his troop. It was moved to the crypt and put under heavy surveillance. 

"So what do you think it is?" Rachet Asked as he studied the markings.

"Something as old as Cybertron itself. Something that wasn't meant to be found." Optimus murmured. 

He placed his hand on the circle in the center and pushed down slowly. The pod hissed and panels shifted. Opened. Alarms sounded but Optimus didn't heed them, instead he bent over the pod, waiting for the fog to clear. He gasped.

What lay before him was… Not possible. It was automaton, yet had hair, nails, metal skin and barely alive. And definitely female. Very female. He plucked the matrix from his chest. 

"Optimus NO!" Rachet yelled as he grabbed his leaders arm. Optimus turned his head.

"This is our origin, this is older than anything we've ever known, read about, whispered about. I have to know what this is and how it came to be here."

"It's too dangerous. It could be a bomb, infected and kill everything on this planet."

Optimus looked down again. "No. It isn't. I can't explain how I know but I do. Trust me on this my old friend."

His comrade let go of him and stood back, ready to fire at the first sign of danger.

Optimus laid the matrix on her chest, hand hovering, ready to snatch it away from whatever this was.

She came alive in a gasp for air, screamed and collapsed. Optimus retrieved the matrix, tucking it back in place and leaned down.

"You are safe. No one will harm you. Who and what are you?" He asked softly, authoritatively.

She opened her eyes, green eyes blended with technology and mumbled incoherently. He thought he caught a name. Amaris. 

"Amaris." He said softly and she opened her eyes again. She tried to speak, words spilling out in the old language but he understood it well enough to know. Know that the chill running through his circuits was real, and… primal.

***  
Weeks passed as Amaris was kept in the crypt. One of the little ones was brought in to translate and the tale was one of fantasy, hard to believe. She spent most of the days sleeping, and when she woke it was only to be interrogated by the humans. It grated on Optimus' nerves that they treat her this way. He didn't fully understand what she was, only that she was an experiment gone awry and tossed into the blackness of space by the Quintessons. 

One warm night, Optimus entered the crypt and stood silently, watching her. She ate a minimal amount of food, favoring coconuts. He approached her slowly, letting her sense him. She was draped in cloth, slung over one shoulder, flowing down metallic skin, shape.

Amaris raised her head to see Him walk forward, hand held out. Full of coconuts. She smiled and bowed even though she was sitting surrounded by lasers that could slice her if she moved more than twenty feet in any direction. 

"I am honored My Lord," She said in the old language.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Who are you?"

She stood, almost matching his height. Her hair shifted as she stood and he watched fascinated by the movement. She looked into those blue metallic eyes. The ones she remembered seeing when she woke, the ones that automatically told her that she would be safe. 

"I am Amaris. A failed creation of the automaton experiments. There were three of us, but only I have survived it seems. I was created millennia ago and cast out when I rebelled against the Quintessons. Trapped me in that cast and flung me into deep space."

Optimus listened to her speak and let her cadence roll over him, soothing him. "Why did you rebel?"

She smiled, the metallic skin moving, crinkling. "The same reason you did. I didn't want to be slaved."

Optimus looked at the pod then back at her. "The writing says you are a disease and a curse."

Amaris chuckled and sat back down, settling on the mattresses the humans had provided for her. "Of course it does. They didn't want anyone to open it." She tilted her head and looked up. "I can't change my form like you can. At least not how they wanted me to. That's one reason they cast me out." 

Optimus stood still, watching her. 

"You are a prime, I had always envisioned what a great leader looked like and hoped our kind rose above our oppressors to become something more, something beautiful." She said softly, her head hung down. "So much time has passed, galaxies formed, species evolved, lived and I wandered the stars alone, screaming to get out till I shut down and let darkness take me." She shivered and fell silent.

Optimus flipped a switch on a control panel and turned the lasers off. He laid the coconuts at her feet. He kneeled down, one finger lifting her chin making her look him in the eyes. He leaned forward, watching her bio-organic eyes widen as he placed his lips on hers, softly. She felt him pulse through her and she whimpered. Senses came alive inside him, roaring to life, and he growled softly.

Optimus let go. "Femmes of our kind are rare, too many were lost in the war. I will not let anyone harm you." He stood, walked back to the console and lit the lasers again. "We are here in peace with the humans and I intend to keep it that way." She nodded in understanding. "For now, you will remain here but you have been marked as mine." He couldn't really explain even to himself why he was so possessive of a creature he didn't know.

"Yes, My Lord," Amaris said clearly in English, surprising herself. Suddenly the history of Cybertron, the war, Earth, humans became clear. He had given her the gift of history, understanding and she smiled at the beauty of the gift. She watched as he walked out, doors close, humans resume guard.

She popped a coconut into her mouth, chewing slowly. Her body felt electrified, fiery and she shivered again at the feel of metal on her lips. "Oh my," she whispered to no one.


End file.
